


I Miss You

by page1229



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page1229/pseuds/page1229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalluto on one of his assignments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks but I wanted to write something for my muse for my new RP blog. Plus I wanted to write a bit about my headcanon for Kalluto and Mike. This is dedicated to my dog who died recently so Mike isn't as intimidating as he should be.  
> I do not own any of the named characters.

The rain fell heavy on the deserted sidewalk. A tiny, lone figure stood underneath an umbrella, sharp eyes focused on an approaching taxi cab. The child watched as a tall, plump woman with red hair exited the cab and entered the luxious hotel while yammering on her cell phone. No doubt scolding her husband. Kalluto followed after her, close enough to be her shadow and just as silent.

"I swear to God!" the woman yelled into the phone. "If I catch you with that tramp again, I'll cut your balls off!" The young assassin smoothed down his ebony bob cut, cringing as she continued to spit threats out in the middle of the lobby. No wonder Illumi wanted Kalluto to handle her. Subtlety was obviously not in her vocabulary. Originally Kalluto had frowned at the idea of doing her adulterous husband's dirty work, but taking the moral high ground was not in his job description.

She approached the front desk, still barking into her cell. The unfortunate desk worker handed her the room key. Kalluto stuck close to the walls, being sure to conceal himself in shadow. His footsteps were of no real concern; all of the Zoldyck children knew Shadow Step. His black kimono added to his camouflage. As the woman entered the elevator, Kalluto bolted for it, leaving no impression behind other than a small breeze that was well timed with the lobby door opening and closing.

As soon as the elevator door slid closed, Kalluto's paper fan was out. He stared at the woman coldly as she stood in shock from his sudden appearance. "A...brat?" she whispered. "How the hell did you-?"

Kalluto grabbed the woman's phone and pressed the red button to hang up. "I originally did not want to do this," he replied coldly. "But my brother is going after your husband as we speak so my conscience is clear. Besides," he held his fan up to her throat, "you talk too much." The pristine elevator walls were soon sprayed with scarlet. The carriage shook as her body hit the floor.

Kalluto frowned at the blood on his once pure white fan. "Damn, I need to work on my cleanliness. At least I didn't take my time with her like the rest but I would not have been able to stand her voice for too long."

By the time the elevator had reached its destination, only the body remained.

* * *

 

The boy breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped through the gates of Kukuroo Mountain. Traces of blood still remained on his right cheek but it did not matter to him. He stuck his index finger and thumb between his lips and whistled. Without a sound, a massive being appeared in front of him. The beast was the twice the size of a house and resembled a wolf with human-like eyes. Kalluto smiled as Mike sniffed him, catching the scent of blood on the boy's cheek. His large, flat tongue licked the side of Kalluto's face and the boy smiled. He reached up to stroke Mike's snout. The guard dog knelt and nuzzled the boy almost affectionately.

"I missed you too, boy," Kalluto said as he rubbed the loose fur on his dog's neck. "I missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first draft and more than likely the final but comments couldn't hurt. Please review.


End file.
